Amy
' Amy Anne Juergens' (Shailene Woodley) is a teenage mother and protagonist of the story. She is the mother of John Juergens, fiancee of Ricky Underwood (who is the father of her son), daughter of George and Anne Juergens, sister of Andrew, Ashley, and Robbie Juergens, the aunt of Lennette Jurgens granddaughter of Robert and Mimsy Scott. She is also the ex-girlfriend of Ben Boykewich. Amy goes to Grant High School, plays the french horn in the band, and lives a normal teenage life until she has a one night stand with Ricky at band camp. When Amy realizes she is pregnant, her life takes a dramatic turn. Season 1 Amy is introduced in the first episode of Season 1, "Falling in Love", coming home from band camp and going to the bathroom. She takes a pregnancy test out of her french horn case and it comes up as positive; this is when she knows for sure that she is pregnant with Ricky's baby. The next day at school, she tells her best friends, Madison and Lauren that she had sex for the first time. They don't understand why she is telling them now, but they soon figure out that she is expecting. Amy, being so naive, doesn't think that this will affect anyone but herself. Later, Amy takes multiple pregnancy tests at school. The tests says positive again. Madison suggests that maybe she isn't pregnant and that something is in her system that is making it say positive. Amy considers this and goes to her doctor's office after school. Her doctor determines that Amy is carrying a child, but doesn't say anything to Anne just yet. At school Amy met Ben a freshman who wants a girlfriend , Ben and Amy official start dating even when he finds out her pregnancy and then wants to marry her and claim that the baby is his even though Ricky knows it's his baby. At school everyone eventually finds out the truth about Amy's pregnancy , at home Amy decides to tell her mom and her dad about the child. Over this time Amy wants to get an abortion and calls Adrian to take her to the free clinic , but doesn't go through with the abortion. She then finds out that when her mom Anne was 18 she had Amy. Amy tries to attend a school for young mothers, but decides against it .Also Ben gets beat up by a guy who wanted Ben to admit that Amy was going to a "slut school." Amy is welcomed back to her school with open arms. When Amy is about 6 months pregnant, she begins to really think about her options and her mother advises her to consider adoption. She finds out that she is having a boy in episode 15, That's Enough of That, and makes him a video so he'll know that they are putting him up for adoption because they love him and want the best life for him. Amy is going to give the baby to a gay couple, Leon and Donovan, who work with George in the furniture store, but Ricky, who is now falling for Amy, doesn't want the baby adopted. He sabotages the adoption by talking about his troubled childhood. Amy decides, in episode 20, Maybe Baby, that she wants to keep her son after she is offered a job in a daycare center that provides health insurance. Amy then asks her mother if she can keep her baby. Anne allows her to but tells her that she will have to take care of her son and that it would be hard. Amy agrees and says that she can be a good mother because "she has the best mother." Grace and Adrian throw Amy a baby shower, but as Amy is walking up the stairs to go to the shower, she goes into labor. She goes to the hospital with her family and, with Ben's advice, Ricky. John Juergens is born three weeks early in February 2009. Amy had decided to let Ashley name him since she is the one who convinced her to keep him. Season 2 In season two, Amy struggles to balance teenage motherhood and her high school education. She also deals with the fact that her mother, Anne, is having a baby. She has to attend summer school because she failed to complete some assignments due to her pregnancy. Amy and her boyfriend, Ben, eventually break up due to the fact that he wants sex, which she refuses to have again. Amy soon meets Jimmy, her mother's high school boyfriend's son, and really likes him. However, when he doesn't return her call, Amy turns to Ricky for "kissing lessons," which her sister sees the beginning of. {C Amy soon confronts Jimmy about him not calling her back and the two make up, but it is too late for everyone else. The incident with Ricky has already spread and causes Ben and Adrian to have sex as revenge and get pregnent (not cool ). This crushes Amy, making her claim that she and Ben can never get back together now. Ricky reacts by running away for a while, but Amy states that she is happy about getting to have John to herself for a while. Ricky returns and decides that he wants to have John on weekends. Amy originally rejects that, but later at a mediation, Amy decides that John needs his father and if she's really going to be a good mother, she needs to allow Ricky to take responsibility. Season 3 Doctor to discuss birth control, and Ashley reveals to their parents that Amy is on the pill. Amy finds out at school she got accepted into a music school in New York for 4 weeks, Amy says she can't go because she has to take care of John. George tells Amy to invite Ben over for dinner one night. At the family dinner, Ben leaves early because he can't get Adrian's pregnancy out of his head. Ashley knows Adrian is pregnant, but she doesn't tell Amy. Amy thinks that there something going on with Ben but tells her there's nothing is going on. Amy tells Ashley she got into a music school in new york for 4 weeks, Ashley tells Amy she should go. However, Amy finds out about Adrian's pregnancy from Ben when he shows up to visit her in New York. She tells him she never wants to see him again and jumps back into her cab. Amy refuses to speak with anyone who knew that Adrian was pregnant with Ben's baby and only speaks with John. But, Amy calls Adrian and offers to be friends with her because she says one of the hardest things about being a teen mom is losing all your friends. Amy even refers to the fact that some day their children might play together. Adrian accepts the offer. Ashley calls Amy and leaves her a message telling her she was sorry that she kissed Ricky. Amy calls Ricky and yells at him and later calls Ashley telling her that she understands about Ashley and Ricky kissing and believed that it would happen eventually, just not thinking it would happen this soon. Amy also tells Ashley that she is giving up the French Horn for a new dream because she "is good, just not good enough to get into Julliard." Ricky travels to New York City to see Amy so they can talk. Everyone forgets Amy's 16th birthday while she is in New York. Meanwhile, Ben thinks of marrying Adrian, like her father said, to get back at Amy. Amy has since broken up with Ben, and gone on a date with Ricky when she returned home. Shortly after, Amy and Ricky become boyfriend and girlfriend. Amy then decides her and John should move in with Ricky. At first, he's not too keen on this idea, but he warms up to it and allows them to move in. After living with Ricky for a while, Amy tells him that she is ready to take the next step, but he has to get tested first. Amy and Grace plan Adrian's baby shower, but they realize that they have no one to invite because they are Adrian's only friends. Adrian then calls out for all of Ricky's exes and one night stands and invites them so she can "show them how happy (she) is." Amy thinks this was a way for her to parade them all in front of her. Amy and Adrian then flesh out their feelings in the hallway at school. Amy and Ricky goes after a milestone after he ask her to go on a road trip to his new college and will stay together for the first time since band camp. Plan eventually get knock down when Ben and Adrian baby dies, in mourning Amy and Ricky make love for the second time. Season 4 Fourth season begins as Amy moves in with Ricky. Amy then tells Adrian of this and Ricky gets mad because he did not want her to tell Adrian, but they makeup in the end. Fights continue all season especially when Adrian sends Ricky a voice mail implying that he's thinking about her. She also tells Amy that she wants Ricky back. Amy confronted Ricky about it and he said he deleted Adrian's messages and he didn't even listen to them. Amy later checks his phone and Ricky gets caught with saved messages from Adrian. Episode called 411 Ricky kicks Amy out the apartment knowing that he's guilty, but plays the victim. He later admits to checking her phone and says sorry . Next few episodes, Amy tries to get Ricky to propose to her, however he refuses to and finds amusement with her attempts to get him to propose. In the episode And Circumstance Ricky finally proposes to Amy when he is speaking at his graduation, she says yes. Everyone goes to a cabin party and Adrian kisses Ricky for one last time. She declares that she's over Ricky. Her "boyfriend" got upset and left the party, leaving Adrian by herself. Ben meets a new girl. The morning after, Alice finds Henry and Adrian together, they had sex. Madison had drunk sex with Jesse, which hurts Lauren. Lauren is no longer friends with Madison, and asks Ricky and Amy to take her home. Ricky and Amy are happily engaged. Pregnancy With John Amy discovers that she is pregnant with her first child in the first couple of weeks of High School. She tells her best friends, Madison and Lauren first. She goes to the doctor to confirm it, after Lauren advises her to do so. She tells her mother about 6 weeks after she discovers her pregnancy. She briefly decides to drop out of school to attend school for teenage mothers, but returns to her normal school after peers at school support her. Her mother, Anne encourages her to consider adoption so she can lead a normal high school life, without having to worry about creating a family for her child. When Ricky's father comes to town, Amy discovers that she is having a cute son. Near the end of the first season, Amy, with the support of her peers, decides to keep her son. She is offered a job at the church helping to care for the children. This is where John stays while she is at school.ricky desides he is in love with amy so they become a cople at the latest episode ricky asks amy to mary him and amy says "yes"! Relationships Ricky Underwood First relationship: Start up: 6 weeks before the pilot End of: last episode of season three Reason: It was just a one-night-stand. *This is seen in a flashback: One Night At Band Camp (1x22) Second relationship: Start up: Rules of Engagement (3x14) Engagement: And Circumstance (4x13) Marriage: Unknown Ben Boykewich First relationship: Start up: Falling In Love (1x01) End up: Loved and Lost (2x15) Reason: Ben and Amy grow apart and want to start dating new people. Ben cheated on Amy with Maria, an Italian girl he met while on his trip. Second relationship: Start up: Do Over (3x01) End up: New York, New York (3x07) Reason: Ben tells Amy that Adrian is pregnant and he is the father of her child. Notes *She is a teen mother. *She had her first kiss and lost her virginity with the same guy (she did this in the same night.) This person is the father of her son and her fiance Ricky Underwood. *She has only had sex with one guy. *She is the first person to be pregnant in this show starting the traditon of unexpected pregnacies on the show that kick off the first episode of three first seasons. *She is the only girl that her boyfriend Ricky doesn't cheat on. *She is getting married to Ricky Underwood. *her and Ricky never got married